


Corey and Jack

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [22]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: 1980s, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspiration, Male Friendship, Movie: Batman (1989), TV Tropes, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set in 1989. Corey Feldman and Jack Nicholson have a chat..
Series: The Two Coreys [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 2





	Corey and Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [a_shark_swimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.. :)

**Corey and Jack**

The sound of male laughter rode in the air as Corey Scott Feldman couldn’t help chuckling at something that Jack Nicholson had said to him.

“My goodness, Jack,” he said before taking a sip from his glass of Coca-Cola. “It sure is something neat how you have changed in character when it comes to the movies you starred in, such as **Five Easy Pieces** and **The Witches of Eastwick** , to be precise.”

Jack laughed as well. “Oh, Corey!” he replied before calming a little, but still smiling. “I remember you did an interview with Bobbie Wygant for the films **Dream a Little Dream** and **The ’Burbs**. Such a nice lady, too.”

“Indeed, Jack,” Corey nodded. “She certainly was nice during the interview. One question that she asked me was this: if I could make a wish and make it come true, what would it be? I replied that it would be about the world, that it’s like, make the world be peaceful, make children be happy and stuff. But, um, for a movie, what I’d like to do right now is maybe something where I played a bad guy, you know?”

Jack nodded, although it was in a knowing manner this time around. He knew exactly what playing the villain in a movie was like; his character The Joker from the 1989 **Batman** film was a really good example of that.

And speaking of which, Jack also recalled that in the Batman comic titled **Batman: The Killing Joke** (which came out a year before in 1988), The Joker once said, “Something like that... happened to me, you know. I’m — not exactly sure what it was. If I’m going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!”

Thankfully, as Jack knew very well, they averted the **Multiple-Choice Past** trope with the 1989 film by giving The Joker an undeniable backstory and the name of Jack Napier.

Also, he recalled how he once said that The Joker was his favorite role: “The thing I like about The Joker is that his sense of humor is completely tasteless.”

After a moment, Corey remarked, “That’d be a challenge, because I’m so timid. To play someone real mean would be a good challenge.”

Again Jack nodded, this time in agreement. In his mind’s eye, he could envision Corey in a movie where he played the teenage version of his devil-slash-warlock character Daryl Van Horne in the 1987 film **The Witches of Eastwick** , which was two years before his role as The Joker/Jack Napier in Batman and seven years after he starred in the role of Jonathan “Jack” Torrance in the 1980 film adaptation of the Stephen King novel **The Shining**.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
